


Professor Brownstone and his TA Abigail Worthington

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: I would love loooove some collage professor Ben smutty roleplay!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Brownstone and his TA Abigail Worthington

There are currently butterflies in her stomach–-sexy, sexy butterflies buzzing about and making her feel all antsy. It’s the kind of fluttering that Leslie gets whenever they try out a new scenario.

This had definitely been an easy one to get Ben on board with, but also, what else are they supposed to do after he wears a new brown suit jacket earlier in the week and taunts her all day with his hot and coy college professor look?

Even if yesterday, he spent the day dressed more like a student in his hoodie and Letters to Cleo tee, as they traipsed all over Pawnee trying to check off things from Jerry’s retirement bucket list. Maybe she should have just taken the day off and after the wine and Connect Four, they could have tried this role-play out even sooner?

This hot poly sci professor roleplay.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Leslie giggles with built-up tension as she stands outside their bedroom in the upstairs hallway.

“I can hear you, you know,” his voice teases from the other side the closed door. Ben sounds amused and she doesn’t even need to see her husband’s face to know that he’s probably smirking at her laughter.

“It’s not _me_. It’s your new Teaching Assistant, Abigail Worthington. She’s the one giggling,” Leslie answers back.

Of course, Abigail is laughing because she’s nervous and excited about seeing Professor Michael Brownstone during his office hours today. He’s the newest member of the Political Science department and he’s young and mysterious and, rumor has it, kind of the bad boy of the Poly Sci department.

He also has the most amazing butt that Abigail has ever laid eyes on.

When she finally opens the door, Ben…no wait, _Professor Brownstone_ , is standing there, shuffling through some papers in a binder (one of Leslie’s binders–she can see the familiar Parks department logo down the sides). But right now, those are no doubt lesson plans for all of his important and interesting lectures.

And yep, he’s wearing the jacket. Leslie, um Abigail, holds back a turned-on moan.

“You wanted to see me, professor?” She asks instead, stepping fully inside his office. She doesn’t bother to close the door because the building is mostly deserted this time of evening.

“Yes. Come in. We need to discuss a few things,” he tells her, all business-like as his brown eyes lock onto hers.

Honestly, except for the smoldering eye contact, it reminds her a little bit of that first day in the conference room.

She smiles. “Did you read my thesis proposal on–”

“That’s not why I asked you here,” he says, interrupting her. “The slides that you put together for yesterday’s lecture were out of order.”

Leslie frowns briefly, but then she decides to play along with this change of course.

They hadn’t really discussed specifics, although she did send him some notes.

“Oh. Well. I thought the order I put them in was better.”

Ben’s eyes widen. “Oh really? My teaching assistant thought she had more insight into my lecture than I did?”

Leslie bites her lip ( _sexy move!_ ) and walks a bit closer. “Well, maybe just a lit–”

“Ms. Wellington–”

“Worthington,” Leslie corrects with a grin.

“Abigail,” he decides on, using his hard-ass state auditor voice and yep, she’s getting wet already. “When I give you a specific order for my slides, you need to follow my instructions. Do you think you can you do that?”

Leslie nods slowly.

“I have an idea, let’s practice,” he says, not waiting for her to agree further. “Take your underwear off right now.”

Warmth floods her cheeks at his request.

And also, _whoa_.

He is not messing around here, with the whole sexy professor thing, she thinks.

Leslie swallows another giggle and reaches up under her black skirt to tug her panties down for him. When the soft red and white polka dot material is on the floor, she picks it up, and walks over to put her underwear in his out-stretched hand.

“Anything else?” She asks with a wink. Abigail is a bit of a rebel, Leslie has decided.

“Um, well, yes, since you asked. Come closer, please.”

She does and stands right in front of him, using all her will power to not just hurl herself at his wiry, yet powerful frame.

“Abigail, I think I’m probably going to have to check and make sure you don’t still have anything on under there. Just to be thorough.”

Yes. He should do that. Be thorough, she thinks.

Professor Brownstone doesn’t break eye contact as he tosses her panties towards the bed, and then slides a hand up under her skirt, on the back of her thigh. He slowly works his palm up and up over her bare ass. He gives her a little pinch that makes her yelp in surprise

“Do you still want to talk about your thesis? Because, honestly, I didn’t read through all of the notes you gave me this morning,” Ben admits, finally sliding his fingers around to her front and between her thighs.

She parts her legs so he can finger her all the easier. “No, no. That’s….ohhhhhhkay. Some other time.”

“Mmmmmm,” he tugs her closer and gets his mouth right up close to her ear. “Alright. Well, I’d threaten to spank my naughty TA for messing up my slides, but I’m not sure that’d be much of a deterrent.”

Holy crap he is good at this, she thinks for the hundredth time. Did she just she shiver? Leslie is pretty sure that she shivered. She definitely groans when Ben unzips her skirt and it falls to the floor.

Quickly unsatisfied at being only half naked in front of him, she decides to take the initiative and unbutton her blouse. She lets that fall of her shoulders and that’s followed by her hot pink bra–all while he just moves his hands off of her and watches.

Then she kind of attacks his face with her mouth, swallowing a “good lord” from his lips.

His hands are cupping her ass and before it even registers, Leslie’s legs are wrapped around him and Ben has got his hands under her butt, holding her up, as she grinds into him.

It’s just like an automatic response–-Ben does or says something that turns her on–-get naked and climb him like a tree.

Or, if they’re at work, keep clothes on and climb into his lap.

“Alright. I’m pretty sure…I’m about to fuck my naked grad student…against the wall of my office.”

“Mmmhmmm, that’s me.”

“Yep. Sure is, babe,” he confirms, just as she reaches down to squeeze the bulge in his hot, professor pants.

Ben takes the couple of steps towards the nearest wall, while she works on his pants zipper, but then he stops walking abruptly. She turns to look and realizes what the problem is–every area of wall space in their bedroom has something on it. A framed picture or certificate or a knick-knack of some sort.

A ceramic owl mask she had bought in college.

“Motherfucker,” she sighs with annoyance. “Have we honestly not done it against a wall up here before?”

Ben groans and changes direction towards the bed, and they end up in a tumble on the mattress.

It’s definitely arousing, Leslie thinks, to be all naked and roll around and make out with someone who is almost fully clothed. Ben’s jacket and pants scratch against her skin, all while his pulled out and eager penis rubs against her.

Ben mumbles something about, “checking her citations for accuracy,” as he kisses down her stomach and then his tongue is exploring her intimately. As he works her over, the little tickle in her belly continues to grow until heat is radiating out until she’s coming hard against his mouth and fingers.

“Professor Brownstone, you are the bad boy of the department.”

“What?” Ben just has a moment to look up and seem confused before Leslie turns over, gets up on all fours, and leans down to take him in her mouth.

If she could talk right now, she would say something about practicing for her orals.

Ben is moaning and touching her hair while he leans against their headboard, and when she swirls her tongue around the tip, he groans appreciatively. His pants are pushed down just enough for Leslie to lightly kiss and lick his balls, before her lips are parting for him again.

It’s not long before he’s tugging her hair lightly, their symbol for: _um, hey, down there, either get on me soon or I’m going to come in your mouth_. She considers which direction to go in for a brief second and then opts to kiss her way up and climb into his lap.

“You’re right, I think I am the bad boy of the Political Science Department,” Ben tells her as she sinks down on him.

“I know, babe,” Leslie agrees with a laugh, her arms reaching forward to grip the headboard.

Ben gives her a cocky smile and a wink, and then slaps her on the ass just as she starts riding him.


End file.
